T'oublier
by Jade181184
Summary: Une chasse qui tourne mal et Sam perd tout souvenir de Gabriel... Sabriel et Destiel. Première fic sur ce fandom soyez indulgents
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Il oscillait entre conscience et inconscience dans un monde aux teintes grisâtres. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Une personne qui comptait pour lui mais dont les contours lui paraissaient flous.

Ce n'était qu'une ombre furtive, chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'approcher, elle s'évaporait. Il voulait le retrouver et comprendre de quoi il retournait. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était ce rire malicieux.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal comme s'il se réveillait d'un long cauchemar. Le premier visage qu'il aperçut était celui de son frère plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Sammy, on peut dire que tu en as mis du temps.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je… demanda-t-il en se redressant grimaçant.

Presque deux jours, reste tranquille cette saleté t'a bien mis KO.

Je suppose que je dois remercier Castiel pour… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? demanda-t-il en voyant une personne bien connue apparaître.

De quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne reconnais pas…

Laisse tomber Deano. Allons Sammy Moose, tu ne me reconnais pas.

Oh, je sais très bien qui tu es l'Embrouilleur. Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois cette situation. »

Un silence lourd de sous entendus s'installa. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi perplexe. Au lieu de répondre à ses questions, l'Embrouilleur disparu comme il en avait le secret.

« Sam, de quoi est ce que tu te souviens exactement ?

Je…, commença-t-il en se concentrant. On chassait, on a atterri dans un entrepôt et…

Et ?

Et rien le trou noir, dit il après une hésitation. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas Castiel qui m'avait sauvé alors qui ?

Gabriel. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de lui.

Gabriel… Gabriel comme l'archange depuis quand le connaît-on ?

Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie. Cas ramène toi tout de suite.

Dean, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Sam perplexe. »

En effet, depuis que Castiel et Dean s'étaient mis en couple, l'attitude de son frère avait radicalement changé. Il gardait toujours son caractère de cochon mais il s'était nettement adouci. Le seul avec qui il n'avait pas changé d'attitude c'était… Qui était ce ? Il ne voyait qu'une silhouette aux contours indistincts.

Plus il tentait de se concentrer et plus sa tête le faisait souffrir lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Les contours de la pièce se mirent à leur tour à devenir flous. Il entendit indistinctement les voix de Castiel et Dean et ce fut le néant…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

 **POV de Dean**

Il allait finir par le rendre dingue. Son petit frère gisait là endormi sur ce lit mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Quatre jours déjà que cette créature avait attaqué Sam et deux jours qu'il avait repris connaissance.

Depuis ses dernières 48 heures, il avait l'impression que son frère n'était plus lui-même. Il était comme vidé d'une partie de ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que la perte de mémoire dont Sam était victime pourrait avoir de telles conséquences.

Après tout, il avait toujours pensé que la relation de son frère n'était pas faite pour durer, ces deux là étant trop différent. Non, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître la relation qu'ils entretenaient l'avait rendu jaloux.

Il avait mis du temps à comprendre et accepter. Même aujourd'hui, il gardait une certaine méfiance envers l'archange. Cependant, en les côtoyant, en acceptant de voir au-delà des apparences, il avait gagné quelque chose de plus.

Lui et Castiel s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir un couple. Sam dirait que ça l'avait quelque peu adouci mais son frère ne s'en souvenait pas. Son ange n'avait guère été optimiste quant aux chances de Sam à retrouver la mémoire.

Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas défini ce que la créature lui avait fait, ils ne seraient pas en mesure de trouver une solution. Jamais il n'oublierait la scène à laquelle il avait assisté dans cet entrepôt quelques jours plus tôt.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Ils étaient dans une petite ville de l'Orégon où six personnes avaient trouvé la mort en 6 semaines. Ils se devaient d'agir vite car si cette dernière continuait à ce rythme, il ne leur restait que 48 heures avant la prochaine attaque._

 _Tout c'était alors enchaîné à une vitesse qu'il avait encore du mal à s'expliquer lui-même. Ils avaient découvert le fameux entrepôt. Une victime était déjà détenue là mais la créature ne semblait pas être présente._

 _Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Une chose était apparue devant eux comme sortie du néant, elle avait réussi à attraper Sam. Il avait tenté de lui faire lâcher prise mais ses armes ne semblaient d'aucune efficacité._

 _C'était comme s'il s'attaquait à du vide. Après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, il était parvenu à la blesser sans qu'il sut dire pour autant ce qui avait fonctionné. Il ne se préoccupa pas de ce que devenait la chose, tout ce qui l'inquiéta, c'était l'immobilité et la pâleur de son frère._

 _« Castiel, Gabriel, ramenez-vous tout de suite._

 __ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Gabriel apparaissant aux côtés de Sam._

 __ Je ne sais pas, cette chose, elle est sortie du néant. Elle était insensible à nos armes habituelles, dit Dean anéanti._

 __ Et à quoi vous vous êtes frottés cette fois ?_

 __ Je ne sais pas._

 __ Les frères Winchester, vous faites vraiment une belle équipe de bras cassés tous les deux. Vous foncez dans le tas et vous réfléchissez après, ça finira par vous t…_

 __ Gabriel, qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Dean voyant Gabriel s'arrêter._

 __ J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir pu le soigner complètement._

 __ Quoi mais t'es un archange bordel._

 __ Oui, mais je ne suis pas omniscient. Il va falloir attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance pour déterminer l'étendue des dégâts. »_

 ** _Fin du flash back_**

Ils en étaient là à présent toujours au même point. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de la créature, c'était les corps des victimes qui le leur avait appris. Elles étaient toutes d'âge, de races et de sexes différents, leur seul point copain était la manière dont elles avaient été tuées.

Elles avaient toutes été victimes d'une crise cardiaque et une même expression de terreur se lisait sur leurs visages. Ah oui, des traces de sable avaient été retrouvées dans leurs poumons preuve qu'elles en avaient inhalée.

C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient découvert l'endroit où la créature emmenait ses victimes. Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions quand il sentit l'arrivée de Gabriel et Castiel.

Gabriel avait été aux abonnés absents depuis le réveil de Sam. Il lui en aurait voulu si Castiel ne lui avait pas dit que Gabriel faisait des recherches en tout sens.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ C'est un marchand de sables.

_ Un quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose.

_ C'est normal, ce sont des créatures de Morphée.

_ Super, tu peux aller demander ton pote Dieu grec pourquoi il laisse ses créatures s'attaquer aux gens.

_ Je ne te connaissais pas une culture générale aussi étendue Deano.

_ C'est Sam, qui… Oh et puis ne change pas de sujet. Tu me diras si le Dieu du monde des rêves est impliqué, cela pourrait expliquer pas mal de chose.

_ Il n'y est pour rien. Il avait enfermé ces choses quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elles étaient incontrôlables.

_ Et laisse moi deviner quelqu'un a trouvé la clé et a ouvert la porte.

_ C'est à peu près ça.

_ Laisse-moi deviner encore un de vos copains anges. C'est vraiment génial, et il y en a combien qui courent dans la nature.

_ C'est le dernier, Morphée a pu récupérer les autres.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour Sam. Comment fait-on pour faire recracher à cette chose les souvenirs de mon frère.

_ On ne peut pas…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

_ On ne peut pas le faire.

_ Comment ça t'es entrain de me dire que mon frère ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Simplement, le Marchand de sables n'a pas retiré les souvenirs de Sam.

_ Quoi, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_ Le mode opératoire de cette chose n'est pas de retirer mais de leur faire revivre leur pire souvenir, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça les tue.

_ Et donc… Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

_ En l'attaquant, tu as interrompu le processus. Une partie de l'esprit de Sam est resté bloquer dans ce souvenir.

_ Et comment on fait pour le sortir de là ?

_ Pas on, ton frère et moi, nous allons devoir faire un voyage dans le monde des rêves.

_ Pourquoi Sam et toi seulement ? demanda Dean.

_ Tout simplement parce que nous serons vulnérables durant ce laps de temps et que nous risquons de revoir notre copain qui voudra finir le travail.

_ Il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Sam. Et ça, ça risque d'être une autre paire de manche.

_ T'auras pas à me convaincre, je veux le faire.

_ Sammy, tu es sûr de toi. Je veux dire… demanda Dean.

_ Dean, je me rends bien compte moi aussi que quelque chose ne va pas. Et si je dois pactiser avec l'Embrouilleur pour ça, je le ferais, répondit Sam en grimaçant.

_ Bon, je suppose que je ne peux pas espérer plus pour le moment. Donc, je file récupérer ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Gabriel disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Les laissant tous les trois à leur questionnement, ce type était vraiment l'un des mecs les plus agaçants qu'ils connaissaient. Mais bon, s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il disait, Dean était prêt à tout tenter.

Moins de 24 heures plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans un petit chalet à une heure à l'extérieur de la ville. Plus le moment approchait moins il était rassuré. Il savait cependant que son frère et ce fichu archange étaient trop têtus pour faire machine arrière.

Ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas assister à ce qui allait suivre. Gabriel avait été, on ne peut plus explicite là-dessus. Il allait devoir ronger son frein à l'extérieur de cette chambre pendant un laps de temps qui lui paraîtrait infini.

Cas ne faisait rien pour le rassurer et ne semblait pas très sûr de ce qui allait se passer lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à défoncer cette fichue porte quand Cas le retint.

« Non, Dean laisse les faire. Il faut qu'ils aillent au bout du processus.

_ Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas Cas. Est-ce que mon frère risque sa peau là-dedans ? Je veux le savoir.

_ Ce n'est pas ton frère qui risque quelque chose mais le mien…

 **POV de Sam**

Il n'en menait pas large malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à Dean. Il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient subi Dean et lui, il avait appris à se blinder. Cependant, l'idée d'entamer un tour dans le monde des rêves l'angoissait plus que de raison.

Après tout, il allait devoir se confronter à des choses que son esprit avait crée. Et les rêves étaient la plupart du temps basés sur des souvenirs de choses qu'il avait vécues. Bien sûr, il y avait des souvenirs agréables mais d'autres qu'il avait enfui tellement profondément que les faire remonter à la surface le terrifiait.

Le fait que l'Embrouilleur était avec lui n'était pas non plus fait pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Parce que malgré ce qu'il en avait dit, le fait que ce dernier puisse accéder à une partie de son esprit le terrorisait.

Le pire étant que ce n'était pas qu'il se serve de ses souvenirs pour lui jouer un sale tour. Non, inconsciemment, il était inquiet que ce que l'homme pourrait y voir changerait la perception que ce dernier avait de lui.

« Alors, tu es prêt Sammy Moose, demanda l'Embrouilleur lui touchant l'épaule.

_ Autant qu'on puisse l'être, je suppose, dit Sam en reculant légèrement.

_ Bien dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à avaler ça. Cul sel, dit il en lui tendant un verre d'une boisson à la couleur indéfinissable et dont l'odeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Ce n'était que la première étape, dit il en lui tendant un autre objet.

_ Un attrape-rêves, que veux-tu qu'on en fasse.

_ Attrape-rêves est un terme commercial. Ceci est un vecteur, un lien entre le monde des rêves et le monde réel. Quand deux personnes en tiennent chacun un morceau, leurs esprits voyagent au travers de l'esprit de l'un ou de l'autre.

_ Super et comment fait-on pour être sûr d'être dans l'esprit de la bonne personne ?

_ Je ne rêve pas.

_ Comment c'est p…, dit Sam sentant le sommeil le gagner.

_ Chuuut. Plus tard, les questions, maintenant il est temps de commencer notre voyage. »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, seule une brume épaisse l'entourait suffocante et peu accueillante.

Il était seul face au néant, l'Embrouilleur ne semblait être présent nulle part aux alentours. Il se sentit alors propulsé en avant et ferma inconsciemment les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut une énorme surprise…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il mit un certain temps à réaliser l'endroit il se trouvait. Après tout, il n'y avait vécu que quelques mois après sa naissance et une seule fois depuis. Effectivement, ce lieu n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

La maison où le cauchemar avait commencé, où son destin s'était scellé. Le sien et celui de toute leur famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était mort cette nuit-là ou si…

Enfin, avec des si, on refait le monde comme on dit. Il était là dans cette chambre et ressentait ce que sa version de l'époque éprouvait. Il se sentait seul et avait envie que sa mère vienne le voir. Il entendit et ressentit dans son âme le premier cri que le bébé poussa.

Un immense sentiment de bonheur l'envahit lorsqu'il vit apparaître sa mère. Ce bouleversement à l'intérieur le saisissait, la joie de la voir mais aussi la tristesse et la rage liées à son impuissance face à ce qui allait suivre.

Et effectivement, comme à chaque fois, la scène se reproduisit. L'ombre aux yeux jaunes s'emparant de sa mère la poignardant à mort avant de la clouer au plafond. Il sentit les gouttes de sang couler dans sa bouche et se frayant un chemin dans ses veines.

Puis, le feu et le corps de sa mère qui brûlait sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il vit une autre ombre se faufiler, une ombre qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. C'était une créature avec des ailes immenses qui faisait rempart de son corps pour le protéger.

Il voulut se rapprocher en voir plus mais une main le retint ferme et chaude bien réelle mais surtout familière. L'Embrouilleur se tenait à ses côtés l'aidant à s'extirper de sa torpeur. Il ne réalisa qu'il pleurait qu'en sentant la main de ce dernier frôler sa joue pour essuyer une larme qui coulait.

« Allez, viens, sortons de là. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'es le spécialiste dans le fait de faire du mal, dit il avec rage en le repoussant. »

Il le regretta presqu'instantanément, même s'il n'appréciait pas ce type, il ne méritait pas qu'il déverse sa colère sur lui. Cependant, l'Embrouilleur ne le laissa pas le temps de s'excuser. Et ils reprirent leur chemin à travers le monde des rêves.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus avant à la grimace que ce dernier n'avait pu retenir lorsqu'il lui avait saisi le bras avec violence. Il n'en fit pas grand cas trop occupé à concentrer sur le prochain rêve dans lequel il allait pénétrer.

 **Fin POV de Sam**

 **POV de Dean**

« Ce n'est pas ton frère qui risque quelque chose mais le mien.

Qu'est ce que tu me chantes, c'est un Archange. L'une des créatures les plus puissantes de l'univers, qu'aurait-il à craindre ? demanda-t-il.

Le problème est que le monde ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que notre monde. Le rêveur ne risque rien puisque ce sont ses rêves à lui mais celui qui y pénètre lui…

Quoi, accouche ce ne sont que des rêves. Les rêves ne peuvent pas tuer, si ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Le monde des rêves est extrêmement complexe peu de gens y ont pénétré et ont pu revenir pour en témoigner.

Oui, mais ce n'était pas des putains d'archange.

Certes mais dans le monde des rêves chacun est sur un pied d'égalité.

Donc, il est là-bas sans ses pouvoirs. Quand je disais que c'était un idiot, on ne part pas dans un endroit désarmé en sachant ce qu'on risque.

Et c'est vrai que je parle à un expert en bon sens qui réfléchis toujours avant d'agir, répondit Castiel en lui jetant un regard noir.

Je…

Et n'essaye pas de te trouver des excuses ou de t'en sortir par une pirouette.

Cas, tu me connais. Tu sais comment je suis.

Je ne connais que trop bien ton caractère de cochon. Cependant cela n'excuse pas tout, répondit son compagnon en disparaissant d'un bruissement d'aile.

Cas , reviens. »

Mais il savait que c'était comme parler à un courant d'air. Si lui était têtu, et oui il le reconnaissait, son compagnon à plumes n'était pas en reste, ne lui en déplaise. Il savait que Castiel n'avait pas pu disparaître bien loin.

Ils se fâchaient souvent tous les deux pour des broutilles mais leurs disputes n'allaient jamais bien loin. Il ne doutait pas cependant que cette fois-ci, il faudrait faire une mise au point et que Cas ne se laisserait pas amadouer si facilement.

Bon sang, ces prochaines heures risquaient d'être un enfer. Et l'Enfer, il avait connu durant un certain temps. Résigné, il s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte de la chambre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il laissait la fatigue physique et morale de ces derniers jours lui tomber dessus.

 **POV de Castiel**

Il avait disparu légèrement exaspéré par l'attitude de Dean. Il avait beau aimé cet homme, parfois ce dernier avait le don de mettre sa patience angélique à très rude épreuve. Et aujourd'hui, avec Dean et Sam plongés dans un univers inconnu loin d'eux, il sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il n'ignorait pas que l'attitude de Dean était sa façon de se protéger mais lui aussi s'inquiétait. Il se promit que cette fois il tiendrait bon. Il ne laisserait pas son compagnon se défiler comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent.

Et même, le petit pincement attendri qu'il ne put retenir en le voyant endormi ne ferait pas plier sa détermination…

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

 **POV de Gabriel**

Il était prêt à tout pour qu'on lui rende son compagnon. Il n'ignorait pas à quel point tout cela pouvait être dangereux et pourtant il avait foncé tête baissée. La preuve était là cuisante à travers son vêtement sa peau était marquée et à vif.

Bon sang, que ne lui faisait pas faire ces Winchester surtout ce grand dadais qui lui servait de compagnon. Si on lui avait dit, il y a de cela mille ans, non même si on lui avait dit ça cinq ans auparavant, il se serait moqué ouvertement de son interlocuteur.

Lui, l'Archange qui avait survécu à ses frères, le roi des embrouilles, avait réussi à se planquer durant plusieurs millénaires. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait long feu face à la détermination des deux frères et à leur intelligence.

Oui, même à ce cher Dean, il reconnaissait une forme d'intelligence. Bien cachée, derrière une bonne couche de sarcasme et de bêtise mais elle était là. Il ne le lui dirait jamais en face mais rien que le fait qu'il rende son frère heureux lui suffisait.

Rien n'était jamais simple avec les frères Winchester, mais bon simplicité et Winchester était des termes antinomiques. Preuve, s'il en fallait, la relation complexe que Sam et lui entretenaient. Ils s'aimaient, c'était une certitude.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, il pensait que leurs disentions passées étaient dissipées. A présent, le doute venait serrer son cœur. Il cherchait à comprendre et redoutait à la fois les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Quel souvenir avait fait remonter la créature pour que Sam se retrouve à tout oublier de lui. Le choix était très vaste après tout il en avait fait des conneries. Le fait de rester mort pendant près de 4 ans était sans doute la pire.

Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moyen pour ressusciter.

 **Flash back**

Il avait mis un certain temps à se décider après tout, il n'était pas certain d'être le bienvenu. Et puis, il avait avant tout cherché à régler la zizanie provoquée au Paradis et sur Terre. En toute discrétion, en bon Embrouilleur qu'il était, il avait joué un rôle dans l'histoire des Winchester.

Après s'être remis de la blessure subie par son cher frère Lucifer, il avait suivi Castiel dans sa tentative de remise en ordre du Paradis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir interférer et empêcher ce dernier de commettre cette erreur.

Il avait préféré rester dans l'ombre donnant un coup de main discrètement sans jamais sortir à la lumière du jour. Il s'était cependant vu obliger de le faire à cause de ses chers frères qui avaient tendu un piège à Sam.

Il l'avait retrouvé inconscient et blessé. Il n'était même plus étonné, les deux frères semblaient avoir un aimant à embrouilles collé au derrière. Il n'avait pas prévu plus loin que ça en emportant Sam et en le soignant.

Maintenant, il était quasiment à plat côté énergie et il se trouvait face à un Sam qui paraissait prêt à bondir.

« Ecoute Sammymoose, je ne suis pas un revenant. Je suis toujours vivant, je… commença-t-il mais il aperçut le sourire de Sam.

C'est toujours un plaisir d'embrouiller un Embrouilleur.

Tu savais depuis quand ?

Plus tard que ce que je n'aurais dû. Un peu plus de deux ans, on va dire. J'ai commencé à faire des recoupements plus tôt mais c'est quand nous avons découvert la Bibliothèque des Hommes de lettre que j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir.

Deano et mon frangin le savent ?

Non, on va dire que j'ai préféré éviter d'être pris pour un cinglé. Après tout, à l'époque je n'étais pas vraiment sain d'esprit et ensuite j'aimais bien l'idée d'être le seul à le savoir. Je me suis dit que tu avais des raisons de vouloir rester planqué.

Ah oui, que crois-tu savoir petit humain? Demanda-t-il menaçant.

Tu crois vraiment que tu es seul à connaître le sentiment de culpabilité. Et puis, j'ai aussi apprécié certaines choses que tu as faites en me croyant inconscient ou endormi.

Tu…

Je ne le savais pas au départ mais les anges ont beau être discrets, on peut parfois entendre le bruissement de leurs ailes.

Et ?

Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé faire si je ne l'avais pas moi aussi désiré, dit Sam en s'approchant »

 **Fin du flash back**

Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été idéal dès le départ et c'était encore loin d'être le cas. Ils avaient cependant trouvé une forme d'équilibre qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Dean était toujours méfiant mais au moins il avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil assassins.

Il en était là de ces réflexions quand un nouveau souvenir se dégagea des brumes. Celui-là était tout aussi puissant et triste que le premier. La mort de Jessica, le grand amour de Sam, il savait qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais rivaliser avec cette dernière.

Après tout, il est inconcevable d'espérer rivaliser avec un mort. Surtout, une mort dans des circonstances aussi horribles, il n'y avait pas assisté cette fois-là aussi la détresse de son compagnon lui sauta dessus de plein fouet.

 **Fin du POV Gabriel**

 **POV de Sam**

Jessica, bon sang, de tous les rêves ou cauchemars qu'il avait vécu, il fallait que ce soit ce cauchemar là. Il revivait la scène comme s'il y était. Ses sentiments lui revinrent de plein fouet, la tristesse de devoir quitter Dean se disputant avec la joie de retrouver sa compagne.

Puis, l'horreur absolue, l'envie de rester avec elle et de disparaître dans les flammes à son tour lui arracha quelques larmes. Cependant, bien vite sortant d'où il ne savait un sentiment d'apaisement et de paix retrouvée.

Comme si la joie de vivre qui l'avait déserté face à cette perte, c'était vu remplacer par un sentiment tout neuf. C'était différent mais confusément, il sentait qu'il avait tissé un nouveau lien tout aussi profond mais avec qui il était bien incapable de le dire…

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Il voulait retrouver ses souvenirs mais quelque chose lui faisait peur. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait et c'était sans doute ça le pire. Il ne le lui dirait pas mais le fait que l'Embrouilleur soit à ses côtés lui donnait un certain sentiment de réconfort.

Son esprit lui semblait toujours un gouffre sans fond ou toute une partie de ce qu'il était avait disparu. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où une barrière avait été placée dans son esprit pour lui éviter de devenir fou.

Et peut être était-ce, cette réflexion qui le poussa vers un rêve qui le prit totalement au dépourvu. Une vision qui le hantait depuis des mois, depuis que… Il se secoua impossible de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait assister impuissant à la scène qui allait suivre.

 **Fin du POV de Sam**

 **POV de Dean**

Deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que son frère et Gabriel avaient pénétré dans cette fichue chambre. Et déjà une heure que Castiel l'avait laissé en plan, il rongeait son frein et en plus il n'avait pas une goutte d'alcool pour empêcher son esprit de réfléchir.

Son idiot d'ange était bien trop susceptible. Non, c'est lui qui était idiot, et le pire c'est qu'il le savait mais régulièrement son fichu caractère gachait tout. Il aimait profondément son compagnon au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant.

Cependant, aujourd'hui encore, il laissait son tempérament de tête de mule l'emporter sur son cœur et sa raison. Il allait faire fi de son entêtement pour appeler Cas quand soudain une ombre rampante passa sous la porte et se mit à grandir pour former une créature encapuchonnée.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, le plan avait été établi quelques heures auparavant mais ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Il savait que Cas malgré leur dispute serait là pour le protéger et l'aider. Après tout, il avait toujours là pour lui.

Il était au regret de dire que lui par contre n'avait pas toujours été là pour Cas. Envers et contre tous, tous les deux s'aimaient , il lui avait fallu du temps et beaucoup de remise en question pour l'accepter mais il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde.

 **Flash back**

Sam et lui revenaient d'une chasse aux fantômes ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que ce n'était pas un mais cinq d'entre eux qui avaient élu domicile dans cette vieille baraque. Si Sam n'avait que quelques égratignures lui souffrait d'une plaie profonde au bras.

Habituellement, il aurait fait appel à Cas pour qu'il le soigne mais après leur dernière conversation, il choisit de ne rien dire. Il s'affala plus qu'il ne se coucha sur le lit et sombre rapidement dans un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur.

Il eut à peine conscience de la douce chaleur qui l'étreignait et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il faillit avoir une attaque en apercevant Castiel assis à ses côtés.

« Cas, je t'ai déjà dit espace personnel.

_ Bonjour, à toi aussi Dean. Tu ne semblais pas te préoccuper d'espace personnel, il y a quelques jours.

_Je…, dit Dean en détournant le regard.

_ Quoi, j'embrasse si mal que ça pourtant tu semblais avoir apprécié. Ecoute, plus de faux fuyants une explication franche et sincère. Je sais que tu n'es pas le spécialiste pour ça mais tu vas devoir t'y faire. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot de plus que Cas posait la main sur lui et les envoyait tous deux dans un lieu isolé. Là, seul pour la première fois depuis des jours, non depuis des années, Dean acculé dut faire face aux sensations et aux sentiments qui les unissaient son ange et lui.

Plus d'hésitation et un vrai sentiment d'apaisement et de bonheur s'était alors emparé de lui.

 **Fin du flash back**

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas simple entre eux. Il le reconnaissait bien volontiers des années à cacher ses sentiments derrière du cynisme et un caractère bien trempé avait laissé des traces. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Preuve s'il en fallait la confrontation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il se reprit rapidement cependant car il devait garder tous ses esprits pour pouvoir combattre cette créature. Il sut avant de le voir lorsque Cas apparut à ses côtés.

Le combat était rude mais ils parvinrent à en venir à bout. Le Marchand de sable redevint ce qu'il était originellement un tas de poussière. Ils récupérèrent soigneusement chaque grain l'enfermant dans une urne que Castiel scella de plusieurs signes en énochien.

Castiel était en train de soigner les blessures que lui avait infligé la bestiole quand le cri d'une voix bien reconnaissable les glaça tous les deux.

 **Fin du POV de Dean**

 **POV de Gabriel**

Il mit un instant à reconnaître le lieu du nouveau souvenir de Sam. Un instant car ce rêve ne pouvait appartenir à son compagnon. En effet, la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, seuls deux personnes la connaissait.

Sam n'était pas présent et il ne pouvait l'avoir appris d'un des participants. Mais, à présent, tout s'éclaircissait dans son esprit, il maudit son frère qui malgré son enfermement dans la cage continuait à le poursuivre.

Ce qui le rassurait, c'était que ce n'était pas un souvenir de quelque chose qu'il lui avait fait subir mais un gros problème risquait de se poser très rapidement. Et la sensation qu'il ressentit au travers de ses entrailles ne faisait que lui confirmer.

Il fallait que Sam sorte de ce rêve et retrouve tous ses souvenirs au plus vite sinon...

 **POV de Sam**

Il restait bloquer sans comprendre la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il tenait une lame angélique entre les mains et se battait contre une image floue qui prenait parfois l'apparence de l'Embrouilleur le plongeant dans l'incompréhension.

Puis brutalement, il se vit poignarder l'Embroui… Non, qu'est ce que cela signifiait pourquoi il appelait l'Embrouilleur dans son rêve « Cher petit frère Gabriel. » Il se tourna vers l'Embrouilleur pour lui poser la question mais la vision qu'il eut le transperça de part en part.

L'embrouilleur se tenait devant lui une tâche de sang commençant à s'étendre sur son flanc…

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Il eut à peine de le retenir avant que ce dernier s'effondre à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça.

« Hé ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Gabriel en lui caressant la joue.

_ Pardonne-moi, tout est ma faute. Je, comment est-ce possible ?

_ Je savais ce que je risquais quand je suis venu ici.

_ Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Je n'ai jamais tué personne de sang froid.

_ Ce n'était pas toi, souffla Gabriel.

_ N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

_ C'est bien, tu essaies d'être drôle, rit-il non sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de douleur.

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot.

_ L'humour c'est à peu près tout ce qui me reste.

_ Ne dis pas ça, tu es l'Embrouilleur. Je t'ai vu te sortir de situations plus difficiles.

_ L'embrouilleur, sourit-il faiblement. Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est ce pas. Toi qui es sage, tu sais où nous sommes, je suis sûre que tu comprendras.

_ Non, c'est impossible pourquoi tu as fait ça, dit Sam après quelques instants.

_ Je savais ce que je faisais Sam, j'étais prêt à prendre ce risque.

_ Je… je ne comprends pas.

_ Même si ton esprit ne se souvient pas, ton cœur lui le sait.

_ Je… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, dit il alors qu'une douleur importante lui vrillait les tempes.

_ Sam écoute-moi, s'il te plait, ce n'était pas et ce ne sera jamais de ta faute. Ce n'était pas toi ce jour-là qui m'a fait ça.

_ C'était moi, mon visage. Envers et contre tout, je ne pensais pas être capables de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid comme je l'ai fait pas même toi.

_ Pas même moi que tu détestes pas vrai.

_ Je… Je ne…, commença Sam mais les mots comme ses souvenirs semblaient rester bloqués.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je ne regrette pas ce voyage, dit il dans un faible murmure.

_ N'abandonne pas la partie comme ça, dit Sam désespéré.

_ Ca ne dépend que de toi. Fais toi confiance, dit il dans un dernier murmure en fermant les yeux. »

Sam resta un instant en état de choc tenant dans ses bras l'Embrouilleur. Et puis, tout à coup, ce fut comme un déclic, il sentit une première larme couler puis une seconde. Enfin tout un flot qui semblait intarissable et avec lui une succession d'image.

Il se revit dans plusieurs situations et là où les images étaient floues, elles devinrent brusquement claires et précises. Gabriel et lui se retrouvant après 5 ans où il le croyait mort. Gabriel et lui qui s'embrassaient avec passion au cours de leur premier vrai baiser.

Des petites scènes de leur vie à deux, comme Gabriel le recouvrant de chantilly et prenant plaisir à le torturer en la mangeant à même son corps. Mais surtout, il se rappela ce fameux cauchemar qui avait commencé peu après qu'il se soit mis ensemble.

Il n'avait rien voulu dire à Gabriel gardant cette peur secrète. Il avait maudit Lucifer de lui avoir laissé une partie de ses souvenirs. Et à présent, il se maudissait lui pour ne rien avoir dit à son compagnon et ça l'avait tué.

A moins que… Après tout Gabriel n'était pas qu'un Archange, il avait été aussi une grande partie de sa vie un Embrouilleur et avait prouvé son talent pour la comédie à de nombreuses reprises. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que lui et le corps de Gabriel quittèrent le monde des rêves.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il mit quelques instants à réaliser où il se trouvait. Il tenait toujours dans sa main serrée l'attrape-rêves. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite sans petite vengeance.

« Allez l'Embrouilleur, plus la peine de jouer la comédie. Je sais très bien que tu as joué les agonisants pour que mes souvenirs réapparaissent. »

Mais Gabriel restait inerte à ses côtés, il le secoua un peu mais vit alors que la tâche rouge sur son flanc n'avait pas disparu. La panique le gagna immédiatement et il hurla « GABRIEL ! ».

 **Fin du POV de Sam**

 **POV de Dean**

En entendant, le cri poussé par son frère, il n'avait pas hésité un instant à forcer la porte. Il s'était attendu à ce que Castiel tente de le retenir mais ce dernier semblait aussi voir plus inquiet que lui ce qui ne le rassura pas.

Et le spectacle qui les attendait n'était pas fait pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter. En effet, Sam était agenouillé sur le lit, les mains en sang tentant de stopper le saignement de la plaie qui couvrait le flanc de Gabriel.

Castiel ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer et se précipita vers son frère éloignant Sam pour qu'il puisse soigner Gabriel. Impuissant à aider Castiel, il choisit de s'occuper en priorité de Sam qui restait statufier près du lit.

« Sammy, est ce que ça va, dit-il en étreignant son frère.

_ Je… il, tout est de ma faute Dean.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises.

_ C'est un de mes souvenirs qui lui a fait ça. Un souvenir que j'ai hérité de Lucifer. Si je n'avais pas été possédé, si…

_ Ne torture pas, c'est Lucifer et ce foutu Marchand de sables qui sont responsables de ça. Et puis, ce foutu archange a bine des défauts mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il t'aime et que rien ne peut l'arrêter quand cela te concerne.

_ Je… tu…

_ Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas Cas va nous le réparer ton archange, commença-t-il mais sa phrase fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Cas pâle comme un linge.

_ Comment va-t-il ? demanda Sam précipitamment.

_ J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, sa Grâce a été très affaiblie par votre voyage. J'ai pu réparer le plus gros des dégâts mais il faut attendre pour voir s'il va se réveiller…

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

_ J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, sa Grâce a été très affaiblie par votre voyage. J'ai pu réparer le plus gros des dégâts mais il faut attendre pour voir s'il va se réveiller, dit Castiel prenant appui sur Dean et palissant à vue d'œil.

_ Que puis-je faire ? demanda Sam dévasté.

_ Pour le moment, il faudrait finir de soigner la blessure, je n'ai pas pu la refermer complètement.

_ Je m'en occupe, dit Sam spontanément partant en direction de la salle de bain.

_ Cas, ça va ? demanda Dean voyant son compagnon vaciller.

_ Je n'ai pas la même énergie que celle de Gabriel.

_ Alors va t'allonger avant de tomber. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à te porter.

_ Non d'abord, il y a des choses que Sam doit savoir pour s'occuper de Gabriel.

_ Et bien, tu vas me l'expliquer en chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté et après que tu te sois allongé j'irais tout lui expliquer.

_ Mais…

_ Pas de discussion. Oh et puis aux grands mots, les grands remèdes, dit Dean en prenant Castiel dans ses bras et en le transportant jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté faisant fi de ses protestations. »

 **Fin POV de Dean**

 **POV de Sam**

En sortant de la salle de bain, il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas y trouver Castiel et son frère. En effet, il avait pu entendre leur conversation. Pour l'instant, il s'en moquait éperdument, tout ce qui le préoccupait c'était Gabriel.

Gabriel et son immobilité inquiétante, Gabriel et sa pâleur, Gabriel et cette blessure au ventre qui était toujours présente même si le saignement avait cessé. Il s'approcha avec lenteur et ouvrit la trousse.

Avec mille précautions, il commença par nettoyer la plaie. Il espérait une réaction même miniscule lorsqu'il commença à le recoudre mais toujours rien. Il finissait de poser un pansement quand il sentit la présence de son frère.

« Comment va Castiel ?

_ Il est out pour quelques heures au moins.

_ Que t'a-t-il dit pour Gabriel ?

_ Tant que sa Grâce sera aux abonnés absents, il faudra le soigner comme nous.

_ Qu'elles sont ses chances ? demanda Sam.

_ Sam, je… répondit Dean en se grattant la tête.

_ Je veux la vérité Dean, dit Sam déterminé.

_ C'est du 50 50, dit Dean après une hésitation.

_ Dans combien de temps , on saura ?

_ 48 heures, si dans 48 heures, il n'y aucune amélioration c'est qu'il ne reviendra pas.

_ Bien.

_ Bien, juste bien, Sammy , tenta-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

_ Non, laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

_ Mais…

_ Va veiller sur ton ange. Et pas de discussion, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

C'est en bougonnant que Dean quitta la chambre, Sam s'empressa de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé avec Gabriel. Avec des gestes doux et tendres, il commença par nettoyer le sang séché et changea les draps.

Il s'installa ensuite sur une chaise à côté du lit et s'autorisa pour la première fois à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

 **Fin du POV de Sam**

 **POV de Dean**

Il pénétra à reculons dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Castiel. Ils avaient des choses à régler tous les deux. Il avait notamment des excuses à lui présenter mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste le tenir dans ses bras.

Il voulait s'assurer que Cas était vivant. Ce dernier gisait sous les draps là où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt les yeux clos.

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit Castiel en ouvrant les yeux en sentant le poids de Dean sur le matelas.

_ Tu ne dors pas, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Tu sais bien que les anges ne dorment pas.

_ Oui, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu…

_ Si tu cessais de tourner autour du pot.

_ tu sais bien que je… enfin, je ne suis pas doué pour… Je m'excuse voilà, j'ai parlé avant de réfléchir et malgré tout ce que je peux dire ton frère fait partie de la famille. Il rend mon Sam heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

_ …

_ Je t'aime, tu le sais Cas.

_ …

_ S'il te plait, dis quelque chose. »

Les actes valant parfois mieux que des mots, il sentit Cas basculé sur lui et l'embrasser avec passion. Il voulut d'abord l'arrêter pour qu'il se ménage mais son ange lui prouva rapidement et explicitement son désaccord en s'enroulant autour de ses hanches.

La nuit fut à la fois tendre et passionnée et les laissèrent épuisés au petit matin. Ils avaient eu besoin de ce moment rien qu'à eux hors du temps. La réalité reprendrait bien assez tôt ses droits. Et ce fut le cas dès qu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Sam et Gabriel.

Sam ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit aux vues des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et durant les deux jours suivants, Dean mena une guerre d'usure avec son frère pour qu'il n'accepte ne serait ce que d'avaler un peu de nourriture et de prendre une douche.

Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième soir que la fatigue cumulée de son frère eut raison de sa détermination et qu'il s'endormit sur la chaise. Castiel et lui l'installèrent dans le lit sans même qu'il ne se réveille. Et d'instinct, dans son sommeil, Sam se rapprocha de Gabriel et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Ils refermèrent ensuite le plus silencieusement possible la porte. Cependant, le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent, valait plus que des mots. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que tout espoir soit perdu…

 **A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que tout espoir soit perdu.

 **Fin du POV de Dean**

 **POV de Gabriel**

Le retour à l'état de conscience fut brutal, il mit quelques instants avant de réaliser où il se trouvait et qu'il n'était pas seul. Prenant de vérifier dans quel état, il se trouvait, il constata qu'à part un léger tiraillement au niveau des entrailles, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre.

Rien à voir avec la douleur atroce ressentie, il y a quelques heures, quelques jours il ne savait pas. Sa Grâce avait récupéré pas encore complètement mais tout devrait rentrer rapidement dans l'ordre. Il devrait remercier Castiel, son frère avait fait du bon boulot.

Ce qui le rassurait encore plus, c'était l'étreinte qu'il ressentait autour de lui. Il n'y avait que peu de doute sur le fait que son Gigantor ait retrouvé la mémoire. Il choisit de le laisser dormir car aux vues des cernes qu'il avait son compagnon n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

Cependant, le fait de bouger pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable suffit à réveiller son compagnon. Il put voir l'esprit encore embrouillé de son compagnon chercher la raison de son réveil et put voir le moment où la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Gabriel, dit il en se redressant brusquement un peu trop pour lui d'ailleurs.

_ Hello Gigantor. Dis donc pour la douceur avec les grands blessés, on repassera, dit Gabriel en faisant une grimace exagérée.

_ Excuse-moi, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en lui effleurant la joue.

_ Ca pourrait être mieux, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

_ Ta Grâce, est ce qu'elle…

_ Elle n'est pas encore au top de sa forme mais ça va déjà mieux.

_ Et ta blessure ?

_ Je survivrais. Au fait, merci pour les points de suture.

_ Comment tu…

_ Je doute que ce soit Deano qui est fait ça.

_ Le plus gros a été quand même fait par Castiel.

_ Ouais, je vais devoir le remercier. Surtout qu'il a dû mettre une bonne dose d'énergie.

_ Ca l'a épuisé mais il va mieux. Par contre toi, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Presque deux jours. Tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille, tu sais.

_ Je pense qu'on est quasiment à égalité tous les deux. Après ton amnésie et notre arrivée au pays des rêves, et le fait de ton dernier souvenir m'a bien secoué ici.

_ J'aurais dû te le dire, dit Sam abruptement.

_ Je peux comprendre que tu ne me l'aies pas dit.

_ Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en toi, ajouta Sam rapidement de peur que Gabriel n'interprète mal ses paroles. Je ne pouvais simplement pas t'en parler. J'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui te faisais ça. Je sais que c'est illogique mais…

_ Je m'en fiche tout ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi ici et maintenant. Je t'aime Gigantor.

_ Je t'aime aussi, dit Sam en l'embrassant doucement.

_ Tu me ménages là où je rêve, dit Gabriel en prenant possession de ses lèvres passionnément.

_ Mais…, commença Sam avant d'être à nouveau interrompu. »

Gabriel ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et poursuivit son exploration de sa bouche. Puis, il continua par l'exploration du corps de son compagnon avec l'urgence de quelqu'un qui croyait avoir tout perdu quelques jours auparavant.

Plus tard beaucoup plus tard, Sam finit par se rendormir. Lui trouvant qu'il avait assez dormi durant les dernières 48 heures, il choisit de se lever. Il se sentait encore un peu groggy mais la sensation était beaucoup plus agréable que quelques heures auparavant.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour leur préparer quelque chose de comestible. Pas que ces pouvoirs n'étaient pas suffisamment reconstitués pour que d'un claquement de doigt apparaissent un repas tout prêt.

Non, il aimait simplement ce plaisir humain de faire la cuisine. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit la présence de Dean derrière. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours et trop dans le brouillard pour réagir.

« Salut Deano, dure nuit mon frère t'a fatigué.

_ Gabriel arrête…, commença Dean comme s'il préparait une réplique cinglante quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Tu es réveillé.

_ C'est bien Deano d'annoncer une évidence. Bientôt, tu sauras additionner deux et deux, dit il en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère pour éviter toute effusion sentimentale qui les aurait gênés tous les deux.

_ Mais…

_ Maintenant si tu permets, je vais apporter ceci à ton frère. Occupe-toi avant qu'il finisse par gober une mouche, dit il à Castiel en le voyant arriver.

_ Désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire, entendit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre. »

 **Fin POV de Gabriel**

 **3 jours plus tard**

Ils avaient rejoint le bunker depuis quelques heures seulement ayant choisi de laisser Gabriel reprendre des forces. Ce dernier n'était pas encore complètement remis la preuve étant que sa blessure n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

Il leur restait à savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire du Marchand de sable. Parce que pour chacun d'eux, il était hors de question de remettre cette chose à Morphée.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait trouver un Néméton, dit Sam après avoir parcouru une dizaine de livre.

_ Un Némé quoi ? demanda Dean.

_ Un Néméton, un centre de pouvoir dans la culture druidique, dit Gabriel.

_ Tu sais où on peut trouver ça. Bien sûr après tout, tu es aussi un dieu païen, dit Sam.

_ Où est ce ?

_ Beacon Hills, Californie. »

 **Fin**

 **Une suite est prévue dans un cross over Teen Wolf X Supernatural**


End file.
